


Abandonment

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Multi, Mystery, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Something goes very wrong.





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and the Harry Potter universe. I only play here.

 

All it did was hurt. Maybe if he could rip it out of his chest it would stop, but he couldn’t count on that. He couldn’t count on anything anymore. He was finding out he never really could.

Once they found out they started deserting him. A few stayed, claiming they’d be there come hell or high water, but they left too. That was what hurt the most. Not the scar, not the nightmares, not the fact that his life wasn’t his and never would be. It hurt, it killed, that they abandoned him when he needed them the most.


	2. Oblivious

  
Author's notes: What you don't want to see can destroy.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

For someone who was so very observant, she remained oblivious to what was going on. She blissfully ignored the warning signs, preferring to hide behind a book. N.E.W.T.S were six months away, it’s not like she was avoiding anything.

Because she wasn’t. Avoiding. Anything.

She was too busy, so she told herself, to see the signs until it was too late. And when it’s too late what can you do? It’s not like she didn’t try when she realized. She did! She did everything she possibly could in the time she had! It wasn’t her fault that it wasn’t enough.


	3. Uncertain

  
Author's notes: Guilt is a heavy burden.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

He probably shouldn't have freaked like that when he found out. He felt guilty about it now, but his temper had gotten the best of him at the time. It was just so.... big. Out of character. Wrong. No one could blame him for reacting the way he did, but maybe if he'd held it in, given him time to properly explain instead of storming out in a fit of selfish misunderstanding, maybe things would be better now. Uncertain thoughts of hope and change flitted through his head. Maybe, if he'd reacted better, he'd still have his best mate.


	4. Wrong

  
Author's notes: Something is very wrong.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

It was wrong. It was so totally wrong and there was nothing he could have done about it.

At first it had been amusing, the Golden Boy going about without his back up made a very easy target, but it got too easy quickly. And boring. He may have been many things but boring wasn't one of them. Something was very wrong but he couldn't figure out what, which was very annoying. It drove him crazy, convincing him it was some sort of new ploy to mess him up, until one morning proved how wrong it was.


	5. Subtext

  
Author's notes: Someone had to read between the lines.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

He couldn't believe they couldn't see it. It was sitting right in front of them, in flashing bright neon colours, yet they refused to acknowledge the problem. The boy fell to pieces and not one of his precious friends did a thing to stop it.

The boy, of course, did his best to hide it, but watching from his high seat he saw each piece hit the floor and shatter. He could do nothing for him but watch the hidden lines, read the subtext no one else saw, no one else was trained to see, and watch as the pieces fell.


	6. Despair

  
Author's notes: He should have seen it coming.  


* * *

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

 

He wondered how he could have been so utterly blind. How could he, of all people, not know what was happening? Severus had tried to warn him, pointing out the boy's odd behavior, but he had chalked it up to the normal stress of hormones and a huge destiny.

But it was more than that. So much more. More than he had ever thought possible, and he despaired to think what it had done to the boy to drive him to this.

Despair, yes. For the cause, for the war, but mostly for the boy. He should have seen it.


End file.
